


A Boy Named Kitsune

by beachblondey



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:39:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachblondey/pseuds/beachblondey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kushina and Minato didn't die, they completed the sealing of Naruto and lived through it but were unable to stop Madara from taking Naruto. Fortunately for Naruto, Madara  believes that he can use Naruto to further his plans…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to give to much away in the tags but I will tell you that there will be child abuse, possible non- con, and a change in some of the charters due to changes in their experiences. this will be a yaoi Fanfic so if you don't like don't read. For those of you who want quick sex scenes this fanfic is not the one for you I want to work up to those and show you how the past has changed and so have the characters. Please note that I have changed some of the character's personalities due to changes in their experiences. If you don't like this either please don't read.

Chapter 1

The Kyuubi had just been sealed within Naruto. Both Kushina and Minato were on the verge of passing out from blood loss and overuse of chakra. The village was safe and so was Naruto or at least that is what they thought. The hokage and his wife were rushed to the hospital, and Naruto was taken into the protective care of the ANBU where the Sandaime believed he would be safe. He couldn't have been more wrong. 

That night the moon was full over the destroyed city of Konoha, the wind whistled through the trees, and the leaves danced through the sky. The city was still on high alert from the disaster that had happened just a few hours earlier. ANBU and Jonin watched over the city the younger less experienced ninja jumping at every shadow that moved. Naruto lay in his crib at the Namikaze house hold. The house was surrounded by ANBU hiding in the shadows. Unfortunately none of the ANBU thought that anyone could get inside the house with ought going passed them. That was their biggest mistake.

In Naruto’s room white spikes began to come up from the floor, until a head appeared right in the middle of them, Zetsu. He looked around the room and felt for any presence of ANBU in the house. Zetsu smiled, there were none, he fully appeared in the room looking down at the newborn in the crib. The baby’s blond hair standing out in the darkness. The plant man picked up the sleeping boy, who was too tired from crying himself to sleep to wake up. Zetsu once again looked around the room before he slowly descended into the floor of the room again. Not a single trace of evidence remained, just an empty crib with no sign of the previous occupant. 

Naruto’s absence was not noted until 2 hours later when one of the midwives when to go feed him as Kushina could not. She was checked at the perimeter around the house. The ANBU being very thorough as no one wanted to loose the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. So when the woman ran back out of the house as soon as she went in all of the ANBU were on high alert. The ANBU rush into the house expecting there to be an intruder. No one expects what they find, Naruto is gone, even with them searching he is no where to be found. 

When the Sandaime is informed of the news he calls for an immediate search for the child making it a top priority S class mission. The best ANBU are sent out including Kakashi. They search the entirety of the land of fire, the Sandaime and The Counsel refuse to inform other nations that they had lost their jinchuuriki. The search goes on for a year, still no trace is ever found. Naruto is declared dead and Kushina and Minato morn for the loss of their ray of light. Kushina cannot bare the loss and withdraws into herself and her home. Minato throws himself into his work as the Yondaime Hokage. The easy smile that had previously appeared on his face is now gone. 

The family morns for the loss of Naruto for over a year. Every few weeks the Hokage couple would go to a small grave that had been built for all those that had died in the Kyuubi attack. The couple would bring sunflowers and lay them at the memorial that had been built. Eventually, after a few years the couple got over the loss of their child. Kushina decided to teach at the academy so that she could be around children, until she could once again bring herself to try for one of her one. The Yondaime Hokage started to smile again though not as much as before. The couple even decided to try for another child by the end of the year. The redhead gave birth to a beautiful baby girl which the couple named Kane after the red carnation (Kaneshon). The world in Konoha moved on, peaceful under the Yondaime’s rule.

* * *

 

_Zetsu_

 

With the child in his arms he moved through the ground chuckling at how easy it was to get past the great ANBU of Konoha. He speedily made his way to Madara’s hide out. The man in question already waiting there for him with Obito. Zetsu presents Obito and Madara with the blond child.

“It was easy getting him out, They didn't have a single ANBU in the room with him.” Zetsu smiles at this, “He was quiet the whole way here, he must not know that death awaits him.” The plant man chuckles and tries to hand the boy to one of his masters, neither one reaches for him. 

“I have changed my mind about killing him, Zetsu, we are going to raise the boy as a weapon. He has the Kyuubi in him, we will just have to teach him to control it. Harness the power of the beast and use it to get the other jinchuuriki when the time comes. Obito is to weak after his fight in Konoha, we will wait until the boy matures to attack the other jinchuuriki. After all the best way to fight a jinchuuriki is with a jinchuuriki.” Madara laughs and walks out of the room with Obito following behind. 

Zetsu is left alone with the boy in his arms, cursing the fact that he now has to take care of a brat in diapers. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is the first chapter. Sorry for how short it is but I have to edit the next section of it. I moved the fanfict here from fan fiction because the formatting there is really bad. I do have other chapters written but since I can go more in depth in some of the scenes I want to edit them before I post them here. Please comment and review. If there is anything you want to see in particular let me know I am open to suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very dark. I have written a warning for where the abuse starts. It is very graphic so if you don't want to read it you can skip it.

 

_It has been 7 years since Naruto was taken to Madara, He has been raised by Zetsu who simply called him boy or brat. The boy that was Naruto knows no name, Madara thought it best that a weapon has no name. So the boy grew up never knowing that he had parents who loved him, and never knowing what it meant to be a child._

 

The boy who had once been known as Naruto rested on the floor of the room he was given. The room was empty with only the blanket he was laying on and open closet in the cave wall which held a few articles of clothing all of them the same color of black that the boy was wearing now. The blond was looking up at the ceiling with a blank expression on his face. He had long since mastered the expressionless face learning the hard way that a weapon like him was not allowed to have emotions unless his master told him to have them. The room was cold and dark but that didn't bother the boy after all he was used to it by now during his 7 years of life he has never been out of the caves. His master had said that he had not earned the right yet. As the boy lay there he thought about what he had to look forward to when his master awoke. Master Obito was currently teaching him to be a Ninja, a living weapon that Master Madara could control. The blond didn't really care after all he was only alive to follow orders. Sometimes though the blond would hear a voice telling him that he was not a weapon and that he could have a better life if he escaped. Master Obito said that the voice was the demon that had been sealed inside of him and that the demon was just trying to corrupt him. Sometimes the blond would talk to the voice, like he was doing now. 

 

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki listened as the demon spoke to him telling him of the outside world.

**“You should see it brat, the world outside is beautiful. There is a big ball of light called the sun that sits in an endless blue ceiling called the sky. On this endless ceiling exists white puffs called clouds they move with the wind and sometimes they even release drops of water down in massive amounts called rain. The world outside of this cave is something that you need to see.”** The Red eyed fox demon looked at the boy that was sitting in from of his cage in the dark cave that was the brat’s mind. The blond had a sad smile on his face trying to picture what it was that the fox was telling him but unable to do so. The boy could not imagine that the world could be that big when all that he knew was the small caves that he had been raised in.

 

“I can’t leave Kurama, I am Master Madara’s weapon, I cannot exist without him.” The brat looked at the fox in front of him wishing more than anything that he had the strength and courage to leave the caves that he had grown up in. However, that had also been beaten out of him a long time ago. Kurama looked at the sad boy that was Kushina’s child, the woman had never been a friend to him, But she had not been bad to him either. The fox had reached out to the child during the first beating that the child had endured. Madara had taken pleasure in the fact that the fox had tried to protect his container and allowed the boy a break after the fox had taken the child into the seal where his mind would be safe. 

 

**“Kit, this place is destroying you. I can only pull you into the seal so often. That Uchiha bastard has started to prevent me from doing it. He wants you to feel the pain as he tortures you. That stupid eye of his prevents me from pulling you in here when he uses the Tsukuyomi on you I can’t intervene. Kit, he is going to destroy any part of you that isn't an emotionless, obedient weapon of destruction.”** The fox demon pleads with his host hoping that the boy will listen, but knowing that the part of the boy that could fight back had already been destroyed. 

 

The boy smiles sadly at the fox that had become a part of his life, “Kurama, I can’t fight them. Madara and Obito they are my masters now. Obedience is what they want and obedience is what they will get from me.” The blond sighs and looks at the door to the regular world. “I need to leave here Kurama, Master will be looking for me soon and If I am not where he wants me I will be punished again.” The boy walks through the bars to hug the fox, “Kyu, I may be Masters’ obedient weapon out there, but in here I will always be your kit. The one who has some emotion and thinks of you as his only friend in the world.” With that the boy leaves his inner seal to go to the room where he will wait for master obito to get him for his lesson on advanced chakra control. 

 

* * *

 

 

The boy was sweating, Master Obito was pushing him extra hard today. They were working on Chakra control as that was a weak subject for him. Master Obito said that since he had so much chakra it was harder to control the amount of chakra he used in his jutsu. Obito had had him practicing chakra control for a few months now. They had started will wall waking and then proceeded to meditation while he sat on the ceiling. The boy hated that part, sitting still was one of his least favorite things. However, the brat learned not to show it. He had been meditating with Zetsu since the plant had discovered it was a good way to keep him still and quiet. The plant had made sure to show him what would happen if he decided to ruin the silence that the man wanted.

 

After Obito felt he was ready they had now moved onto walking on water. That had been harder for the boy. It ended with him falling into the water so many times that White Zetsu usually came to watch just so he could laugh as the boy fell into the Ice cold water. Now that he didn't fall as often Zetsu took matters into his own hands. He would use his jutsu to create waves in the water and attack the brat so he would fall in, laughing when it worked.

 

Today was one of those days. Obito had decided that today they would focus on meditating while on the water. “Brat, you can do better than that. Zetsu managed to get you into the water after 5 minutes. You have to feel into your surroundings, change your chakra to fit the waves that zetsu is creating.”

 

The boy tried again letting himself focus on the chakra in him and the waves around him. He let his form move up and down in the waves. Sensing that Zetsu was getting tired of waiting for him to fall in the brat increased his chakra as Zetsu made a huge wave appear in front of him. The brat would have laughed at the plant man’s antics if he didn't know that he would get beaten for it.

 

This continued like this for a half hour. Then obito told him it was time to work on his taijutsu. Obito and White Zetsu would take turns sparing with him for an hour. After that the brat would practice throwing shuriken and kunai for a half hour before meditating for another half hour to calm his body back down.

 

* * *

 

 

Madara looked down on the weapon he was creating, the boy was progressing well.He smiled as the blond succeeded in his task, “Zetsu, how is my weapon doing on his weapon use?” The Black Zetsu appears behind Madara in the cave floor.

 

“The brat is doing well, He takes after the Yondaime in skills. However, he takes after the bitch in personality.” Black Zetsu looks at the boy in question, “He needs the personality taken care of, He still has it he just hides it most of the time. Master, I think you need to stop letting the Kyuubi intervene in the boy’s punishments. It is not helping get rid of that awful personality of his.”

 

Madara looks at his trusted servant, and then at the blond weapon. “I suppose you are right, Zetsu. Bring the boy to the chamber later, It is time we broke him of any lingering disobedience.”

 

Black Zetsu smiles as Madara happy that the man can be manipulated easily. He looks at the boy that Madara had taken an interest in and smiles. _That brat is going to regret making me watch him for 5 years. He will be very useful to my plan once his emotions are gone and all that remains is obedience._ Black Zetsu smiles as these thoughts run through his head. Then he disappears into the floor to ready the chamber for what would be happening there later.

 

* * *

 

(Dark child abuse/ torture present skip if you don't want to read I will put where it ends in bold [ **Stop]** )

 

The blond was brought to the room he despised and feared. The cave room was dimly lit with candles, the smell of old blood and stale water hit his nose. He hated that smell, most of the caves smelled like that. The water running through the limestone above them caused stalactites and stalagmites. Normally one might find them to be pretty, but Madara had ruined that site for him as well. The boy walked to the empty wooden table sitting by the front of the room. He started to remove his shirt and as he did scars from his previous punishments appeared. 

 

The blond boy had been beaten to the point that even Kurama could not heal some of the damage to his body. The fox had told him that the scars were permanent. The red eyed bastard had made sure of that. Every time that the Uchiha punished the blond he made sure that the fox ran out of chakra before he started the real punishment. Most of the scars were small but across his right shoulder he had a large one. That was from the first and last time he had tried to fight the punishment. Madara had used a small electric jutsu to cause the scar. The scar was about 5 inches long, 2 inches wide, and it had spidering streaks of scar tissue coming off of it from where the electricity had traveled. 

 

The boy finished folding his shirt before he walked to where the shackles hung off the stalactite columns in the center of the room. He put the one on himself before black zetsu, who had followed him in, put on the other cuff. The chains firmly pulled his arms tight, making sure that he had no room to move. Black Zetsu then moved onto the ankle shekels making sure that the boy had no room to move at all.

 

Madara walked into the room and the blond took a deep breath. He knew how this was going to go. This was going to be his worst punishment yet, he sensed that Kurama would not be able to help him this time. He mentally hugged the fox knowing that that was the last bit of comfort he would have. The fox would be to busy healing his woulds to comfort him. The brat then looked at madara with a blank expression on his face and determination in his eyes. He would make the Uchiha work for it.

 

Madara just smiled and laughed. “It seems that Zetsu was right, you still have some spirit left. No matter, after today that disobedience will be gone. Its a shame that you wont be able to do anything for the rest of the week, but sacrifices must be made for the greater good.” Madara walked to the table on the cave wall in front of the boy. He picked up the jar of green powder and added the other ingredient that activated the mix. The powder turned into a green bubbling fluid that would destroy the container that it was in if Madara did not work quickly. He took the mixture over to the blond before slowly pouring it over the center of the boys chest. Watching as the boy tried not to cry out or let the tears fall. The mixture was something that Orochimaru had created to keep the kyuubi busy. It was an acid that would eat away at the tissue if the fox didn't stop it with a constant stream of chakra and healing energy. “Now that the fox is our of the way where should we start today,” Madara chuckled to himself, “Since your nine tails is busy lets start with mine.” He chuckled again before pulling the Cat o’ Nine tails off the wall walking around to the brat’s back. 

 

The crack of the whip hit the air the the boy struggled not to whimper as the first nine parallel lines appeared on his skin. The second crack hit the air and fire ran across his back leaving 9 more red marks in its wake. As the whip continued to strike his back the boy bit down on his lip letting the blood in his mouth distract him from the fire that was cascading across his back. The boy lost track of time in the fire, he didn't make a noise determined that this man would not break him that easily. Black Zetsu smiled at the boy going to grab the metal baton off the wall and handing it to Madara. “Try this master maybe this will help extinguish the boy’s fire.”

 

Madara handed his servant the nine tails gaming the baton and hitting the boy in the ribs getting the first whimper out of him as he heard the tell tail sign of a rib fracturing. This continued for an hour Madara switching between the weapons at his disposal the boy in front of him screaming and crying for mercy.

 

After the first hour had passed the 7 year old boy was long since done screaming. His voice was gone and his throat was almost to to point of bleeding from all the screaming he had done. He looked up at the Red Eyed Man in from of him, Madara. The man was smiling at him, “Ready for more my blade, you still have some fire left in those eyes.” The man laughed as the fire in the boys eyes increased. “I think this time I will use fire to temper your soul.” Madara activated his Mangekyō Sharingan bringing the blond into the world he had created. The 7 year old was tied to a cross in this world, unable to move as a figure with a Konoha head band called him a monster and lit the hay at his feet. The boy felt his skin burn crying out soundlessly as tears ran down his cheeks. This happen for days each villager saying a different thing monster, abomination, trash, every word tearing down the young boy who heard them, before they would light the fire and burn him till he was nothing. Until finally he was pulled from that world once again. Madara looked at the boy in front of him daring the boy to show emotion. The blond simply looked at the man with a blank expression on his face. 

 

“ **Kit, hold on kit. Madara you bastard I will kill you for this.”** The Nine tailed fox lashed his tails inside of the boy’s seal. He tried to protect the boy he called kit, but without success, he was to tiered from defeating the acid. The kit could no longer hear the fox demon’s voice anyways, the boy was trapped in the world that Madara had created, unable to escape.

 

Black Zetsu looked on at the boy he hated a small grin on his face. “Master, I don't think your weapon has been fully forged yet. He still needs to have some of his emotions hammered out of him. The impurities must be cleansed if you are to get the best sword out of this.” Black Zetsu offers madara the baton and the whip that he had used on the boy previously. Madara looked back at his servant before picking up the baton and hitting the boy in the ribs with it again. The blond gasped in pain unable to make any other sound as madara continued to leave dark bruises and broken skin all over the young boy.

 

Madara continued with the torture, mental and physical until the boy in front of him no longer made a sound and the tear trails had long since dried up. He walked to where the blond was tied and lifted his head to that their eyes would meet. “Are you done being disobedient? I asked for an obedient weapon, weapons don’t have emotions, feelings, or thoughts. Weapons do as they are told and don't ask for more. So tell me what are you?” 

 

**[Stop abuse]**

The blond looks blankly at the Red Eyed man holding his head, his voice is barely able to be heard, “I am master’s sword.” The man smiles at his weapon and removes the bindings that held the child in place. He signals for Obito to take the boy. The younger Uchiha taking the weapon to his room where the man will bandage the wounds and set any broken bones. Madara leaves the room to go back to his planning knowing that soon he can start the organization that will one day destroy the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So overall a very dark chapter. What did you think? Please comment, review, or give suggestions. Again if there is anything you want to see or want explained let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so here is the next chapter again it is on the dark side. If you don't like the abuse skip it.

It has been over a yearsince the night that Madara tempered his weapon. He has had to do mental corrections on the boy once a week to ensure that his sword will hate the hidden villages. Every week he had used his Mangekyō Sharingan to put the boy though a mental torture where members of the hidden villages would cause the boy mental and physical pain. Over time his sword had come to hate the villagers. However, there was still something missing from his sword, the will to kill. His sword had yet to take its first blood. The blond had been given chances in the Mangekyō Sharingan world, but he did not take them. Madara was beginning to question the obedience of his sword. It was time to test it, Madara would force the boy to make his first kills. 

 

* * *

 

 

The day of the test the boy dressed in the outfit for the mission. He wore black sandals, black pants, a black mesh shirt, and red arm guards. Over this he wore the cloak that would one day be associated with the Akatsuki. The boy was ready, Madara handed the boy his weapon a black sword with a sharpened red edge, and the boy was given the mask that would one day make his name famous a black kitsune mask with red accents. When he was dressed for the mission the boy looked like the perfect messenger of darkness. The only thing separating him from the darkness was his short blond hair, and sky blue eyes. However, madara easily fixed that by pulling the black hood over the boy’s hair.Madara’s sword was ready, he would make his first kill or they would pull the Kyuubi out of the brat and be done with it.

 

Obito and the blond left the caves moving silently in the dark moonless night. They had to be quick, it was a days journey to where they were ambushing their prey. The genin were on a C-rank escort mission to the Hidden Rain Village. However, It would turn into a S-rank death sentence. As they ran through the night the boy quietly obsessed the outside world not visibly giving away that he was interested in the scenery around him. To anyone who looked on the masked boy was emotionless following after the masked man in front of him. 

 

As they made their way to Ame both parties we silent. the only thing that gave away movement was their shadows and the leaves that fell from the wind they created. after a night of travel they arrived at their destination 10 miles outside of Ame on the road that the genin were to travel. The dirt road was empty, the sky was dark, and a storm was brewing on the horizon. 

 

The boy and his master waited for their targets to arrive. It did not take long, after an hour the group came into view. Two of the genin were girls both had dark hair and wore bright clothing that most children wear. The other genin was a young boy with ash blond hair and natural tone clothing. Their sensei was a older man with dark hair and the traditional jonin garb. The ninjas were from the land hidden in the mist, they had the traditional headband on for their village. The boy hated it, Madara had made sure to use this village in his most recent torture sessions with the boy. He had been watching people from this village mentally and physically break him for the past two months. The group they were escorting was a small family a dark haired woman in a kimono and a man who looked to be the woman’s brother. 

 

Obito and the boy waited until the group got closer. The blond was nervous, these were to be his first kills. As much as he hated the village that they represented the blond did not want to kill them. Obito turned to the boy next to him and gave him the signal. The 8 year old made his choice and moved to intercept the genin. Obito attacked the sensei, the fight was quick, the jonin was no match for the masked Uchiha. The jonin died as Obito’s hand pierced his chest, the first spray of blood hit the ground. Obito smiled under the mask knowing that this was the precursor to his revenge against Konoha. After he was done killing the man he wiped his hands on his cloak and watched Madara’s sword kill the genin.

 

The blond’s fight was slightly longer. He attacked the two girls first. He used genjutsu to immobilize them. While they were distracted by the imaginary world he toke them out with his blade. The sword made clean cuts across the young girls throats before their blood sprayed across the ground and their bodies fell. The siblings ran screaming for help while the young genin quaked in fear for what he knew would come next. The blond hesitated watching the boy who was only a few years older than him. He had made his choice though and he stuck with it. He attacked the genin stating his sword through the other boy’s chest. The blond let a tear fall, he then quickly pulled out his sword before heading in the direction that the siblings had fled.

 

When he found them he raided his sword ready to end their lives when Obito interrupted him. “Don’t kill them, your master wanted them to live so that your name could spread. Make sure that they remember this incident, give them a gift so they won't forget.” Obito starts to walk away knowing that the blond behind him will follow his commands. The young boy in question uses a quick fire jutsu to burn the siblings arms making sure that the wound will scar before he follows the man in the orange mask back to their base. 

 

All that remained in their wake was the 2 crying siblings, the 4 bodies, and the blood that the storm was desperately trying to wash away. 

 

* * *

 

When they arrive back at the base the masked boy immediately goes to find his master. He walks to the room where Madara is waiting for them, a combination of blood and water drips down from his soaked frame. His master is sitting in a wooden chair at the head of the room. Zetsu and Obito are already at his side. The boy removes his mask and sword setting them on the ground in front of him before going down on one knee with his right arm over his chest. Madara smiles he had trained the boy well. There were only a few things left before the boy would be ready for anything the Uchiha threw at him.

 

“I see you have returned my sword, Obito tells me that you did well.” Madara frowns as he notices that the blond glances up slightly at this. It would seem that his sword needs a little bit more work than he thought. “Unfortunately he also tells me that you hesitated in your last kill. That won’t do, it seems you must be punished again. Go to the chamber and wait for me against the wall.” Madara’s commanding voice echoes through the dark caves and the boy is forced to obey.

 

“Yes, Master.” The blond boy gets up from the floor leaving the mask and sword there on the cave floor, as he knows he is not permitted to take them with him. As he walks into the cave room that is where he would be punished his eyes see the evidence from all the punishments he had received before. There is dried blood on the walls and floors of the cave. All of Madara’s tools for punishment lay on a bloody wooden table in the front of the room. The cave is dark lit by oil lamps on the walls, their light casting ominous shadows across the room as the flame flickers. the room itself smells of blood, that iron smell that leaves a bad taste in your mouth. 

 

The blond boy removes the Akatsuki cloak he is wearing and the mesh shirt he places them on the table in front of the columns. He unwinds and removes his arm guards before placing them beside the rest of his stuff. The blond moves to one of the columns in the room knowing that Madara wants him to be obedient this time. When looking at the boy you can tell how often this happens his back is covered in scars from the many forms of abuse his master uses. The largest scar is still the one over his right shoulder, Madara wanted that scar to remain a focal point on the blond’s back. The boys face is blank as Madara walks into the room alone. he does not react as madara poses a rhetorical question about which tool he should use today.

 

**[start if you don't like skip.]**

 

The dark haired man decides to start today with the whip. He grabs the black whip sitting on the table before quickly lashing it into the boy’s back causing a bloody red line to appear on the center of the boy’s back. The blond does not flinch or make a sound long since used to the abuse he was going to receive. Madara smiles as the whip does its work creating endless marks on the boys back. He strikes the boy 10 times until he decides to move on to better things. “Sword you are almost done with your punishment, I don't want to mark you up to much as I have a present for you when this is done. The present needs your left shoulder intact. So you are going to get 10 more strikes with the charka whip. I expect you to stay silent or I will add more strikes to your punishment.”

 

Madara does not need confirmation he knows his sword will obey. He walks to the table before setting down the whip and beginning to channel his chakra to form a whip. the whip started out light blue in color and then Madara added nature chakra to it. the whip turned white and began to crackle the lightning energy bursting free from it in some places. The man lit up by his chakra turned to the blond in front of him. Lashing out the whip in the first strike causing the lightning to crackle under the boy’s skin and leaving a spidering burn mark in its wake. The boy bites his lip hard to stay silent under the burn of the whip. The next strike hits his back, this one harder than the last. The whip causes his skin to break open and a small trail of blood starts to roll down his back. The blood an image of the tears that the boy cannot cry. The next strike hits, the blonds eyes start to water and it is only through shear will power that the tears do not fall. Madara cracks the whip and more fire is added to the boy’s back. As the fifth strike hits the boy’s back he clenches his fists determined not to make his punishment worse by crying out. As the next crack of the whip his the air and causes more fire on his back the blond reaches out to the fox in his head. He knows the fox cannot take away his pain without madara knowing about it, so he just holds the soft fur in his hands and lets his inner-self cry while his outer self endures. The seventh lash almost raises a moan from his throat but the boy bites his lips harder causing the taste of iron to hit his tongue. The blond fairly endures the next three strikes almost collapsing in relief when the last one hits his back. “That was ten my sword, well done.” Madara releases the chakra in his hand and the lightning whip vanishes. At this point Obito is at the entrance to the room holding a medium sized box in his hands.

 

**[End Abuse]**

 

Madara smiles at the boy, “Come my sword it is time you received your present.” He motions for the boy to kneel in front of obito. The blond does as he is told moving slowly as his back still hurts. Madara reaches into the box pulling out a tattoo needle as well as red and black chakra ink. It is time for him to mark his sword so that everyone can knowthat the boy is his to control. He turns the boys head to the right exposing the boy’s left shoulder. “After this you will truly be my sword, No one will be able to question it with this mark on your shoulder.”

 

Madara smiles and starts tattooing the black portion of his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan on the boys shoulder. As he works the mark slowly begins to appear. 3 joined commasin a circle with red circles in the heads of the comma and a black circle at the center of the commas. The circle of commas is commented by think lines to the edges of the tattoo. When Madara is done with the black he fills in the tattoo with the blood red ink. The boy in front of him does not make a sound during the process. When the tattoo is finished Madara smiles and motions for the boy to get down on one knee facing him. “It is time that you receive your name my sword. All great swords have names and now you will too. You have made your first kills and you will make many more after this. All shall fear my sword. Your name will be Kuro no Kitsune, The black Fox. Serve me well my Kitsune.” With that Madara and Obito leave the room leaving Kuro no Kitsune kneeling on the bloody floor.

* * *

 

 

 

The Kitsune goes black to his room and takes a shower washing off all traces of blood from his body, before he dresses again in black clothing. He settles down on the thick red and black blanket that is his bed and closes his eyes. 

 

**“Kit, how are you holding up. He did a number on you this time, Do you want me to heal you?”** The Kyuubi looks at his friend sitting in front of him sadly. The boy had been through a lot these past 8 years more than anyone should have to go through. Even in his head the boy does not smile. The boy looked up at the fox behind the bars before walking through them to lay down and cuddle in his friend’s soft fur.

 

“Kurama, I killed children today. He made me kill 3 kids just a bit older than me.” The boy named Kitsune looks down at his hands. “I can still feel their blood spray onto my body, see the blood that paints the ground red, feel the heat from…” The boy trails off facing his eyes shut as though he can will away the images and feelings spinning around in his head.

 

**“Kit, I have killed before, the first one will be hard for you. You will have to be strong kit that mad man can’t know that you still exist here. He will try to destroy you if he knows.”** The nine tailed fox brings the boy closer with one of his tails. Curing the boy up to him in his warmth. “ **Kit, take a deep breath. You went outside today right. Tell me about what you saw let your mind dwell on the beauty in the world and not the darkness. We can kill both those Uchiha Bastards later when we get strong enough, I am going to enjoy feeling their blood on my fangs. For now though, block the darkness out.”**

 

Kuro no Kitsune looked up at the big fox, “I saw rain today, It was pretty. It tried to wash away the blood…” The boy trails off again before turing his face into the fur around him his face blank. “Kurama, Master is going to make me kill again, If this is what I have to go through each time than I would rather not have this part of me. Maybe it would be best if Master got rid of the few emotions that I have. It just prevents me from fulfilling my duty as master’s weapon.” The fox looks appalled and tries to talk to the boy but it is too late the boy has made up his mind. “I don't need these emotions, the sadness, the guilt, and the stupid hope that something will take me away from here!” The boy begins to form sealing hand signs before using the jutsu on his forehead a dark red seal mark forms on the right side before the light goes out of the boys eyes. “It worked Kurama, the guilt went away. I don't feel like crying anymore.” The boy smiles a bit but the smile does not reach his eyes. 

 

**“Kit emotions are necessary, they make you who you are. Undo the seal, its not stable a five point seal is not going to hold forever. You need to undo it kit, it will destroy you when it comes undone.”** The fox lashed his tails trying desperately to convince the boy in front of him to unseal that part of him.

 

“Fuck you Kurama. I still have emotions I just won’t feel like an idiot anymore. I don't have to worry about the guilt from killing those Hidden Mist ninja. You know what they deserved it. They must have done something really bad for master to have me kill time.” The boy raged at the dark orange fox in front of him. “I am not talking to you for a while demon, maybe master was right. You might be a bad influence for me.” The boy’s anger got the better of him and he left the fox alone in that part of his mind.

[Link to photo of Naruto](http://beachblondey.deviantart.com/art/A-boy-named-Kitsune-624603421)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the link does not work let me know. I do apologize for the coloring my markers are like dead. If you have any questions let me know. The seal is a 5 point seal that seals his sadness, feelings of guilt, and feelings of hope. All other emotions remain.
> 
> My next update may take longer as I start up work again soon and I will be moving into a new apartment as well. I will try to post a chapter by the 27th but if not I apologize in advance.
> 
> Prompt for this post is do you guys want another Naruto chapter for the next update or do you want an Itachi chapter


	4. Momma Kurama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know a lot of you love the motherly aspect of Kurama so here is a short extra that you guys get. This will only be posted here not on my fanfiction. I hope you guys like it. It is all from Kurama's perspective, I should have a chapter up for you by this weekend as long as nothing goes wrong.

 

 

Kurama sat in the dark dank cave that was his seal. He never did understand what caused the seal to create these environments. It had been different for each jinchuuriki he had been in. He hated it every time, it was never something good to look at and he was trapped here all the time.In other words Kurama was bored, all he had was time. Time to hate the stupid humans that sealed him. Time to hate the Uchiha that took control over him that night, and time to observe things through his new host’s eyes. He tried not to do that often though. The brat didn't do much, always in these dark caves with Madara. White Zetsu wasn’t bad to watch sometimes their interactions were entertaining, but for the most part Kyuubi was bored.

 

He had been trapped in this seal for 5 years now. Nothing had happened as it never did while his hosts were young. Usually he would entertain himself by looking at the scenery or by watching the antics that only an Uzumaki would come up with. This host was boring, all the boy did was stay in the caves, and get yelled at for the simplest things. Kurama shut his eyes and thrashed his tails. He wanted out, he wanted to bite the head off of the fucking Uchiha that was trying to control his host.

 

Then it happened, the boy messed up. the brat got tired of all of White Zetsu’s teasing and played a prank on him as only five year olds can. Unfortunately for the brat he didn’t take into account that Madara might see his prank. Madara was furious, from within the seal Kurama watched as the brat was brought to a room.

 

The brat was pushed against one of the natural limestone columns that had formed. Madara grabbed a rope and tied the brat’s hands. Kurama knew what was going to happen, and he knew that the seal would weaken, this could be his chance to bite the Red Eyed Bastard’s face off. From within the seal he watched as Madara pulled out a belt and the first lash hit the boys backside creating welts in its wake. He watched as the brat screamed, waiting for the seal to weaken so that he could make his proposal to the boy. He would offer the boy power and in exchange Kyuubi would take control and rip the man’s face off. After ten strikes had hit the boy the seal did just that. Kurama reached out to the brat, **“Brat, Do you want the pain to stop? I can do, that I can stop the pain. Just come here.”** Kurama lashes his tails impatiently waiting for the blond brat to show up. 

 

Another crack and the belt hit the blond’s back again. The brat then showed up in the cave, “Who are you, what do you mean you can stop the pain.” Kurama moves himself into view and claws at the stalactite columns holding him in. 

 

**“I am the Kyuubi, and I can stop the pain by taking you way from it.”** Kurama chuckles to himself thinking that this will be easy. This brat has no clue who he is dealing with. He will make the brat release the seal and then he will rip Madara’s head from his body. **“I just need you to do one thing for me first. See this I need you to undo it. Then I can make your all pain go away, brat.”**

 

The blonds back is hit again and he screams both in this seal and in the real world. The blond whimpers and looks at the big fox in front of him. Then the boy looks like he wants to cry. “I can’t Kyuubi, Madara told me about you. He said that you were a demon and that I can’t listen to you. He told me that one day he will teach me to control you.” Kurama wants to rage at the boy upon hearing this but he watches as the boy’s shoulders deflate. “I’m sorry your stuck here with me. I hope you don’t have to feel the pain I feel. I have to go now Madara will be mad if I talk to you any more.” The boy leaves the seal leaving Kurama very confused.

 

 

* * *

 

The brat was being beaten again. The Red Eyed Bastard was beating a five year old for questioning him on something he told the brat to do. Kurama was almost pissed off for Kushina. The brat was five, five year old’s favorite word is why. Kurama shook it off, he didn't need to get attached to his host. He needed the brat to unseal him so he could strangle Madara. **“Brat why are you hesitating? You need me, just let me out and I will make your pain go away.”** The fox waited for the brat to respond hoping that it would be a different response this time.

 

The blond appeared, he had dark circles under his eyes and was crying. “I’m sorry Kyu…” The blond screamed mid sentence. Madara had noticed he wasn’t paying attention, and had hit the boy all the harder with the bamboo rod. The boy was now all out crying as he looked at the fox. “I can’t, I’m glad that you don't have to feel what I feel even though you are trapped here.” The boy left the room, and the fox found himself angry again but not for the reasons he expected.

 

* * *

 

 

The brat was crying, Madara had started using his Mangekyō Sharingan on the boy. The boy had just been made to watch as he was stoned to death by ablond man and a red headed woman both with Konoha headbands. Kurama knew better the Bastard had been using the brat’s parents to torture the boy mentally. The man had made the brat live through his own parents telling him that he was a monster, that he should not exists, and that he should die for his crimes. Kurama was furious he had never liked his past host or the fourth hokage but no child should have to go through that. Kurama caught himself what was he thinking, He just needed the boy to undo his seal that was it. No attachments, “ **The offer stands, Release me and I will stop the pain. You won’t have to go through that again. I can stop the pain, stop resisting me, let me out.”** The crying boy appeared in front of Kurama and smiled sadly it ended the same way it always did. “I’m sorry Kyu, I can’t. I’m glad that you don’t have to share my pain.” Then the boy would let himself cry alone in the cave that was his room on the stupid blanket. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kurama once again found himself watching the boy Obito had started to teach him. The boy was learning the basics of weaponry. The boy was doing well for his age, he was five and a half and was already able to hit the target on most of his attempts. Kurama started to find himself being proud of the boy. Fuck what was he doing, he needed to stop this the brat was none of his concern. Get the brat to release the seal and get out. Kurama watched as Madara walked in and the brat messed up. “ **Shit,”** he watched as Madara yelled at the boy. **“He is a brat he is doing very well when you aren’t fucking here you bastard. Leave the kit alone.”** That was when Kurama knew he was screwed. He had called the boy kit, he had gotten attached. He had let the boy, the kit, get through to him.

* * *

 

 

“ **Kit, let me out, I will kill Madara. LET ME OUT.”** Madara was torturing the brat again, he had apparently gotten tired of the boy crying after he used the Mangekyō Sharingan on him. Kurama was pissed, the bastard was using a whip on his six year old kit. The foxes tails lashed and the walls of the seal were shaking with effort to contain the rage. “ **Let me out kit. Let me use my chakra to kill him.”** The fox had given up on being released from his seal. The would hurt his kit and he would not let anyone including himself hurt his kit. The boy appeared before him crying and shaking. The boy took a step towards the fox, and then another. The boy walked through the bars and threw himself into the fox’s fur before crying all the harder. **“It’s ok Kit I will take your pain away.”** Kurama activated his chakra the red chakra enveloping the boys body. He lashed a tail at the man he hated and broke the cuffs that had held the poor boy in-between the two columns. He roared at Madara before lashing more chakra tails out at the man. Kurama knew that this raging of his would soon come to an end but he would make sure to land one good hit on the Bastard before he was forced into his seal again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? This is how kurama came to accept his kit. Hope you enjoyed your short extra.
> 
> Prompt for this time:
> 
> Which 2 members of Akatsuki do you want to see as a couple?
> 
> Or
> 
> Which member of Akatsuki can you see going to a brothel?
> 
> Itachi is not an option for either of these questions, sorry.


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One Starbucks Venti americano later….here is the first half of the chapter for this week hope you enjoy it. Please let me know what you think and toss in ideas for things you would like to see.

It had been three years since the Kuro no Kitsune made his first kill. In that time Madara had made use of his weapon. He had sent the boy on many kill missions together with obito. Madara had even started sending the boy alone on missions once he was sure that the brat was ready. Keeping this boy alive was one of the best decisions he had ever made. With the boy here he had no need to find another Uchiha pawn to use, his weapon is stronger than any untrained Uchiha would be and the trained ones would never be conned into obeying him without question. Madara smiled at the report from the latest mission Kuro no Kitsune went on. He had sent his weapon to kill all of the brats from Konoha headed to the chunin exam that year. Unfortunately this year did not have any future clan heads in it, but it would still make Minato upset and he would send out ninjas to try to kill his weapon. The perfect test for his weapon and the Akatsuki partner he plans to pair Kuro no Kitsune with. 

 

Madara grins as he thinks about the destruction his group will cause. He is enjoying the preliminary games before the big finally. He looks again at the members in his akatsuki group. As much as he would like to pair his weapon up with Pain or Kisame, he needed Someone to watch over Orochimaru. His weapon would do well with the Sannin, and the sannin would underestimate his weapon. Yes, Kuro no Kitsune should be paired with Orochimaru. His weapon can kill the man when the time comes.

 

“Zetsu, arrange for my weapon to meet the Akatsuki and inform Orochimaru that he will have a new partner.”

 

* * *

 

 

Kuro no Kitsune was resting in the dark cave he called a room. In the past three years he had taken to meditating when he was alone to gather his thought and calm his temper. The seal had fixed his feeling of sadness, guilt, and hope. However, it had made him feel the other emotions more strongly. The boy had found that he had to work harder to control the anger and rage that flowed through his soul. He found that meditating would help with the anger he felt at almost everything.The blond relaxed letting his mind focus on moving his chakra around his body. He would start off slow concentrating on a specific body part and by the end he would be covering himself in his own chakra. 

 

“ **Kit, you are getting even better at chakra control. How is your chakra sensing coming along?”** Kurama found that he had to talk about safe subjects with his kit. If the fox mentioned the seal at all his kit would shut down and not talk to him for a month. Over the past three years the fox had been trying to mend the relationship between them, but the boy shut him out for the most part. Since that seal was placed his kit was not there anymore, but the fox knew that he was still in there somewhere. Kurama just hadn’t found a way to bring the once smiling boy back out off his shell yet.

 

“I am getting better at sensing chakras. I can sense what you are sensing Black Zetsu will be here soon. Master said he was going to give me a partner to work with.” The blond sighed, partners slowed him down. He hated working with others they were just there to make sure he didn't screw up or so that he could kill them once their usefulness had ended. He really hoped that this one didn't act like Obito’s new persona Tobi. Tobi was annoying at best and at worst you wanted to murder him. The blond really hoped he got stuck with someone normal this time. (Nope :P)

 

“Its time brat. You are leaving with master Madara tonight. It is time you met the team that you will be working with to destroy the evil ninjas.” Black Zetsu did not wait around to see if the boy would get up to meet his master. He knew the boy would follow orders. 

 

* * *

 

 

Orochimaru hated waiting, he also hated Madara for sticking him with some worthless brat. The brat was not even an interesting brat. Orochimaru huffed, If madara was going to stick him with someone he should have stuck him with an uchiha. At least then he could do some research on those eyes of theirs. He wanted an uchiha brat not some unknown brat. Madara was trying to pay him back for all those times he didn't follow mission orders. He wanted more people to experiment on who cares if Madara told him to let them live to spread Akatsuki’s name. Didn’t Madara see that his use of them was so much better. Orochimaru would use them in his experiments for eternal life. If he had the power Orochimaru would experiment on Madara andZetsu. The had lived for a very long time, Orochimaru was very interested in how their bodies kept them alive that long. He was not strong enough do do that yet. That didn’t mean that he didn’t study the man. He had some of his small snake summons study the man for him. Madara had yet to care about them as long as the kept their distance.

 

Orochimaru almost hissed in frustration. Fucking madara, taking away good time that he could use to find the thing that could make him an all powerful eternal being. He looked at the other akatsuki in the room. Hidan and Kisame were staring at each other again. He didn't see how they didn't realize that they both wanted to fuck each other's brains out. They and everyone else were oblivious. Deidara and Sasori were using this time to argue about what good art means. Who the fuck cares if art is a moment or meant to last a lifetime. If anything though Orochimaru sided with Sasori, anything that lasts forever is better than something short lived. Sasori was just insane and decided to make himself a part of his art. Being a wooden puppet is not lasting forever. His route was much more reasonable. Killing others and taking their bodies is not the end game but it is defiantly better than Sasori’s idea. Yes Orochimaru had the right idea. He would gain the eternal ultimate power. He would become a god to these people and show them the right way. 

 

Tobi came running into the room interrupting his thoughts. “Deidara Senpai.” The annoying masked man ran up to the blond. “Deidara Senpai, Tobi has been a good boy. Tobi wants to go with Senpai on the next mission. Tobi will be a good boy and help senpai.” Tobi was bouncing up and down on his heals. The annoying masked man was practically shouting in the small space. Orochimaru wanted to kill him, there was no point on experimenting on someone like that. It was not possible to make him any less annoying. There was nothing to be gained, as soon as he decided to leave the akatsuki he would kill the masked man.

 

He watched as Deidara started yelling at Tobi telling him to fuck off or he would kill him with some of his art. “… You would make a masterpiece as you exploded. It might even match up with Sasori’s art, we can leave the blood and ash for your art burial.” Tobi jumped back going to hide behind the masked shorty that had just now walked in with pain. Orochimaru could only assume that that was the new brat. He was not looking forward to this.

 

* * *

 

 

Kuro no Kitsune looked around the room trying to guess who he would be paired with. He thought he might get along with the blond who was yelling at Obito/ Tobi. He almost wished the blond would try to kill him in an explosion. He defiantly agreed that the end result would be something to gaze at. Then again if the blond really tried to do that Obito would just kick his ass. The boy wanted to punch obito when he ran to hide behind him. “Kuro-chan, Deidara senpai wants to kill Tobi. Kuro-chan protect Tobi.” Yep he would defiantly like to see the man explode. Obito was having fun driving him nuts. 

 

“That’s enough Tobi.” Pain thankfully put an end to obito’s antics. “We have a new member of Akasuki. Kuro no Kitsune will be paired with Orochimaru. Brat you can remove your mask now.” The blond pulled down his hood and then pulled the mask so that it was resting on the side of his head. He looked at the partner that Pain had pointed out. The Man looked strong, but the sneer on the man’s face told him that he would not make a great partner. The blond had a feeling that either he would end up killing the man or he would get a beating because Madara he'd to kill him. The boy frowned at the sannin not looking forward to what was to come. He was really hoping that it would just end with him killing the man.

 

“… Orochimaru, you and your new partner are going to be combating the ninja that the Hokage from Konoha is going to send after us. He is still mad at us for killing his son 11 years ago. And Orochimaru remember any uchiha get sent back alive. They are to be left alive for when we revive the Jubi so that they can personally witness what is to come.” The man known as orochimaru glared at Pain clearly not happy with what was said.

 

_“Kurama looks like this mission is not going to go well.”_ The boy sighed, “ _I may need your help if things go bad. Master will not forgive me if my… Partner (he spat the word out like a curse) decides to change the mission plans.”_

 

**“I will kill him if he tries to get you in trouble. I wont let him cause The Red-Eyed Bastard to hurt you. No one hurts my kit.”** The fox lashed his tails behind the bars on his cage. The blond almost smiled at this, the fox demon was always so protective of him. it made him feel a warm feeling when the fox wasn’t trying to convince him that the seal he created was harming him. As soon as his mind trailed to that thought the unknown warm feeling was gone.

 

While the boy was lost in his thought most of the Akatsuki members had left, the only ones left were the blond and Tobi. The blond had approached him while he had been zoned out, “I’m deidara,” the man said with a smile. “Glad to finally have another blond in the group. We blonds have to stick together, hmm.” The long haired blond smiled at the boy. Before heading off to work on his art again. Obito/ Tobi delayed for a moment to tell the brat that he better not screw this up before cheerfully bouncing after Deidara.

 

The boy sighed again, yep he really hated having a partner to make sure he behaved. HE really wished he had been paired with the blond. At least the blond was interesting and seemed to want to work together. Kuro no Kitsune walked to one of the empty rooms to meditate and use the fox to gather energy while he waited for the mission to start.

* * *

 

 

When it was time for the mission to start the blond found Orochimaru and they moved out. The man did not even try to disguise the fact that he had no interest in being the boy’s partner. the Sannin purposely moved fast to try to loose the boy, the man even tried to make it hard on the boy by ensuring that branches made their way into the boy’s path. The blond was getting mad, his partner was trying to loose him and make him get a beating. He hated this, Madara should have just let him work alone. He could kill anyone they threw at him. After an hour they ran into the first of 20 Konoha ninja. The Sannin quick took the ANBU woman out, killing her by summoning one of his deadly poisonous snakes to kill her. There was minimal blood but the woman died screaming from the pain of the acid that ate through her system.

 

The blond did not have time to think on her death as other Anbu came out from the trees. He pulled out his sword and made a few clones of himself before engaging his targets. Blood flew through the air as multiple ANBU were taken out both by the blond, the Sannin, and the snake summons. Ninjutsu techniques flew around, the elements shaking the very air around the group. For every clone that the Konoha ANBU destroyed another would appear. For every snake they killed another would bit or crush one of the ANBU to death. In a matter of minutes 18 ANBU lay dead on the ground. The smell of blood, death, and guts permeated the air. The only other ANBU were injured and unable to fight anymore. They looked at their attackers determined that they would still die fighting. 

 

The blond got ready to leave, the other two were not to be touched. They were both members of Uchiha clan, Madara wanted to personally deal the punishment to that clan. Orochimaru on the other hand did not make to leave, he summoned another large snake. The two bloody ANBU started to make hand signs for a jutsu. When the snake was quickly killed by the short fox, “They are to be left alive, You know the rules or do you want to die Orochimaru.”The short masked fox left the Uchiha amazed, If they were not wearing masks you would see an astonished expression on the one Uchiha’s face. The other had too much control over his emotions for show any expressions. 

 

“Brat get out of my way, I am not going to kill them. I simply want to take a look at their eyes. You will not stop me from getting my hands on an uchiha.” The Sannin practically hissed as he said this, his entire body swaying back and forth like a snake about to attack. When the fox did not move the snake man attacked using his sword. A clan hit the air as the two swords clashed. The two akatsuki members moved fast. Each producing justus to try to kill or trap the other. The fox used wind and water. Orochimaru used his snakes, sword, and earth to try to kill the boy.

 

The masked boy was loosing the Uchiha could see that. The older of the two had already decided not to intervene. He would let Orochimaru kill the fox, one less threat to deal with. The younger one on the other hand decided that he would help the fox. He quickly stood using the last of his energy to activate his sharingan when the Sannin looked at him. He quickly threw the man into a genjutsu and the masked boy dealt a harsh blow with a wind jutsu. In that one moment Orochimaru went from winning to injured enough that he knew he could not take on Madara to keep the two Uchiha. The Sannin cursed in his head before throwing one last jutsu at the boy and escaping.

 

When the smoke and fire had faded the blond swore. “Fuck, master is going to kill me…” He turned to the two masked uchiha. “Go, I will not fight you. Master waned you alive for his plans, get out of here before Orochimaru changes his mind about escaping.” “ _Kurama can you find Orochimaru, we need to kill him or master will kill us.”_

 

**_“Kit, I can try but I doubt it, he must know some senjutsu I can’t track his chakra. If you let me take over I can try to track his scent. I don’t think we will get much though that man is as slippery as a snake. I should have killed him earlier.”_** The fox growled loudly. **“Kit, if we can’t find him I would recommend running that Bastard might really try to kill you this time.”**

 

The boy sighed “ _Where would I go Kyu, he would find me no matter where I went. Even if he did not someone else would. Face it Kyu I have no where else to go except back. Even if he kills me.”_ The masked blond quickly left hopping to chase down Orochimaru.

 

As soon as the older Uchiha could not sense either of their chakras anymore he threw off his mask and shoved the younger uchiha against a tree. “What the hell were you thinking. Our mission was to kill the akatsuki all the better if Orochimaru took one of them out for us. Fugaku will hear about this. You can bet that him and the Hokage will both be mad. Say something…. Itachi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay first half of the chapter is done. I will post the other half as soon as it is finished. This chapter ended up longer than I thought it would so it is split into two halves. the next half has the fun part and the depressing part. No clue how long it will take to type but it will be up tonight or tomorrow morning. Please rate and review, the question for this week will be on the next half of the chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second half I just barely finished it before work. IT turned out way longer than I thought it would. To answer your questions
> 
> Silverlightningknight- none of the main characters of Naruto have died. I will keep Yamato in mind.
> 
> Angel of darkness4444- Sasuke was not there it was just Itachi and an older Uchiha talking. Also Starbuck internet broke down halfway through. Phone internet had to pull the save. Good thing I had most of my research on characters done by then.

The blond had searched all night for Orochimaru. The fox had taken over and they had tracked him through marshes and mud. Until the fox lost him near a large lake. They had not been able to find the scene again even though they searched the whole area. The fox admitted that it might have been a clone that they tracked but even retracing the trail back to the bodies of the ANBU had not given the pair any leads. The boy was well and truly fucked, Madara had told him what would happen if he failed a mission. He was going to die, or at least be weakened to the point that a non- ninja citizen could kill him easily. The blond was not afraid, he had lost his sense of hope when he sealed himself and without hope or sadness what did he have to fear death for. Yes he would feel the pain of death but his life was not that interesting to begin with. 

 

Kuro no Kitsune slowly made his way back to Madara. He looked at the calm night around him, enjoying the sound of crickets and the view of the moon in the sky. “ _Kyu, I may be my last night with you and I am soaking wet and covered in mud. I am sorry that you have to suffer because of me. Madara will probably pull you out of me and put you in that stupid statue.”_ The blond was not sad that he was going to die. He could not feel sadness or guilt. He only felt anger and rage that he could not save Kurama. 

 

**“Kit, I told you I will not let that Bastard hurt you. If I have to take over your body and rip out that bastard’s throat I will. Even If it kills me I will protect you. You Are My Kit. No one will ever touch you.”** The fox pulled the boys mind close in an embrace. Kuro no Kitsune Smile and didn’t say anything else that unfamiliar warm feeling was back again and he found himself wanting to enjoy every moment of it. 

 

As the two moved through the night they absorbed all of the beautiful scenery around them. If this was to be their last night then they would take one last look at the world around them and soak everything up that they could. Neither of them said a word for the rest of the trip.

 

They arrived at Madara’s hide out to quickly for both of their liking. Black Zetsu was already waiting for them and he smiled when he did not see Orochimaru’s head. “Go to the chamber brat, Master Madara will be there shortly.” Zetsu laughed as he walked away. Quite clearly pleased that he would not have to deal with the brat anymore. The boy did as he said moving through the halls like a ghost. He soon came to the cave, nothing had changed in all of the years that he had been punished here. The cave looked the same, there was dried blood on the floors and splatter marks from blood on the walls and columns. The two columns in the center still had the shackles on them. The silver colored metal stained with blood over the years from him pulling on them and tearing the skin around his wrists. The wall in front of the columns still had the table with all of the instruments used for the punishment sessions. Over the years more tools had made their way onto the tables until Madara had started to hang some of them on the wall. The table that had once been there to hold his clothes was gone. Madara liked to use his tools to cut into both the clothes and the skin on him. The boy looked at the room that had been his place of torture since he was 5. It was one of the things he would not miss from this world. 

 

The blond moved himself into place placing one of his wrists into the shackles. He was proud of himself for not flinching when he heard madara walk into the room. “I am disappointed in you boy. You were to be my weapon, I told you to kill Orochimaru if he betrayed me. You failed, you let him escape. I have had enough, you have failed me for the last time.” The Red- Eyed Bastard shackled his other wrist sealing the boy’s chakra and his fate.

 

**{Start}**

Madara walked forward and grabbed the metal baton off of the table. He stood in front of the boy and hit him with it cracking one of the boy’s ribs. “I took you in.” Another hit this time on his hip causing his hip to turn purple instantly. “I raised you.” Once again the baton struck the boy this time on the side of his stomach. He felt some of his inner organs and vessels shift, He would not cry. “I made you useful.” Another hit this one broke his left leg, he still refused to cry out. “And this is how I am repaid.” The baton hit his right shoulder hard and he felt the joint slam together. “You fail me.” The baton hit his other shoulder. “Betray my trust.” Another one of the boy’s ribs cracked. “Cause me to look bad,” his right arm broke. “I am going to pay you back in full.” Madara smiled walking back to the wall of instruments. “We have as long as I want to keep you alive. You will enjoy every last minute up until you die.”

 

**“Kit, We have to make him think you lowered your guard. I am sorry but you will have to scream and endure what he has in store for you. I need him to think he broke you just like the past times. I will heal you for an hour and then pretend to be out of energy. Just endure for 3 hours Kit. I will get us out of this.”**

 

Before the blond could even acknowledge the fox madara was back this time with the whip. The boy didn't hold back his voice anymore. He let madara whip him screaming as each strike brought fire up his spine. The whip hit his back tearing apart the clothes he was wearing and causing blood to rise to the surface of his skin. By the time madara was finished with the whip most of his back was showing.

 

“I think that is enough of the whip after all we have more fun things to try.” Madara moved a tub of water in front of the boy and dropped the shackles down just enough for what the bastard had planned.Madara grabbed the blond’s hair and shoved his head under the Icy cold water. He waited until the boy was struggling for a few minutes before he let the boy up. The blond came out of the water coughing and struggling to breath. He only got a few breaths in before he was shoved under again. The process repeated itself be held under until his lungs almost gave out then be let up to breath for a few seconds before being shoved under again. Madara must have gotten bored with the patter though because the next time he was shoved into the cold water he was not let up. He struggled all the harder but madara was to strong. His mind took over and caused him to take a breath of the ice cold water. The water burning like fire when it hit his lungs. Madara let him up then He coughed bring up as much water as he could before he was shoved under again. _“Kyu…”_ The boy was crying for real now, Madara had never gone this far before. The blond could feel his vision starting to blacken from the repeated lack of oxogen. Just when he thought he would die or pass out he was pulled up again and this time Madara kicked the bucket so that the was doused in the freezing water.

 

 

“How was that boy, did you enjoy the water. I’m sure you did, you must be cold though let me warm you up.” Madara turned around walking to where the instruments were on the wall. He pulled one off, it looked similar to what priests use to sprinkle water. But this one was not filled with water, it was filled with hot oil. The blond struggled against his chains something in him was telling him that this instrument would hurt him even more than the others. He was right the first bit of hot oil splashed against his chest and he screamed as the drops burned his skin. “Hmm, These clothes are in the way lets get rid of them.” Madara tore off the boy’s shirt before he let the next bit of oil splash on the boy’s chest. This process continued until madara ran out of oil. The bastard smiled at the boy, “You have so much oil on you. We should really get rid of it.” The man smiled and then did the hand signs for a fire jutsu. The flames made all the oil on the boy catch fire and he screamed as his body burned. Madara smiled at the flames, but he was not done with the boy yet. After a little bit he grabbed another bucket of ice water and tossed it on the boy. “There all gone. I bet that feels better.” Madara chucked at his dark humor.

 

{ **Stop}**

 

The boy couldn't talk anymore moving even a little bit hurt now. They had been at this for almost 3 hours. “ _Kyu, I can’t hold on much longer.”_ The blond hung limply from the shackles, he was badly breathing for even breathing hurt right now. **“I am almost ready Kit. I will get us out of this. I will take us someplace safe.”**

 

Madara walked to the wall again, he had stopped smiling. “Brat it is time to stop this charade, I am not going to kill you yet because I still need that demon fox. But after this you won’t be able to stop me from taking him.” Madara picked up a vial of liquid, “This is something I had Orochimaru create just for you before he decided to forgo our agreement. It removes all control that the person has over their body. It paralyzes you, the best part is that it does not break down in the body. It is permanent that fox of yours will not be able to get rid of it. Even if you survive him being pulled out of you, you will die because you will never be able to move again.”

 

the boy felt fear rising in his chest. He did not think that he could feel that anymore but Madara brought it out of him. He was truly afraid of what would be done to him once he could not move anymore. “Kyu…..” he couldn't move as madara brought the vial closer to him. Madara made a big show of drawing the offending liquid up in a needle. The world slowed down for the blond he saw everything in slow motion Madara forcibly turned his head to the side to expose his neck, and the needle approached his exposed neck. In that instant Kurama took over.

 

The fox gathered his chakra and blasted Madara against the wall before quickly breaking the shackles and running away. This was no game he could not take a chance with his Kit’s life by attacking and trying to kill Madara. All that mattered was making sure the Kit was safe. He ran out of the cave and through the night. He ran to the only place he thought was safe. He crossed the desert running to another one of the Akasuki hide outs before he passed out at the entrance. The long haired blond was not there at the moment but he could sense that they were on their way back. The fox let both of their minds fade to black…

 

When the boy woke up all of his wounds were treated. Kurama was still working on healing some of them after the mad dash he had made here. The boy turned his head still to weak to get up, he saw Deidara sitting working with some clay nearby. “….” He still couldn't talk his voice was gone from all of the screaming he had done. Deidara look up anyways, “You are awake, honestly I am surprised you lived. Sasori was going to turn you into some of his art if you didn't wake up.” The blond waked over and chucked, “Don’t tell him that I called it art. He will never let me live it down. hmm.” He offered the boy some broth to drink letting it gently run into the boy’s mouth. When the boy was done drinking he pulled the blanket back up over him. “Get some rest you need to heal, your body was put through a lot.”

 

——-

 

It took a week for him to heal even with Kurama working as hard as he could. Madara had hurt him really badly some of the wounds would scar but what else was new. The blond already had many other wounds on his body from where madara had tortured him a few more would not make a difference. He wandered around while he waited for deidara to get back. They were leaving the cave soon. Deidara said they were going to a town in the land of lightning. They were meeting up with Hidan and his partner to evaluate if the Hachibi could be captured at this time. Deidara had also said that they had some good art there and that he wanted to show him some. He had said that it might cheer him up. The blond was not sure it could do that but he was willing to try for Deidara’s sake.

 

——-

It was night time in the village that they had stopped at. Sasori said he had no interest in Deidara’s second favorite choice of art, and that he was going to stay at the hotel and work on his puppets. The longer haired blond lead the 11 year old through the town every time that the boy thought that they would stop at an art store, they didn’t. Deidara lead the boy through all the good parts of town into the shadyside of town. The streets become filled with people selling illegal things and bad looking women dressed in almost nothing. The boy chose to keep his head down and not look at them. “Deidara where are we going?”

 

“hmm, You will see, I promise it will cheer you up.” The younger blond stopped asking questions after that, but he was starting to internal doubt the older bond’s sanity. “Oh wait we are here.” The pair came to a stop outside of a nice looking building with balconies on the second floor. As they walked inside an older woman in a Kimono came to greet them. 

 

“Thank you for visiting us. What can I get for you today gentlemen?” She bowed gently at the waist at she said this. 

 

“I want three of your best dancers, one of your good looking men, and a bottle of your best alcohol.” The long haired blond smiled as he said this. Looking excited about what was to come. The other, younger blond was left felling very confused as to why they would come to this part of town just for dancers. Mean while the fox in his head was laughing at him **“I like this man, have fun kit. It will be an experience for you.”** The fox was laughing at something and the boy didn’t have a good feeling about what it was.

 

Soon the pair were moving up stairs to a well lit room with a long couch that was as wide as a twin bed. The room had an incense in it that was making the blonds feel very relaxed. The door opened and three women walked in. The first of which was a brunet with big brown doe eyes, and light brown skin. The second was a red haired woman with bright green eyes and tan skin. The last woman had white hair and skin with beautiful ice blue eyes. The man came in after the women carrying a bottle of alcohol. He had tan skin with black hair and eyes.

 

The younger blond was really confused when the women started to dance. He didn’t understand how this was art. The dancers he had seen closer to the city were better. He looked toward Deidara trying to get some answers. He got them, Deidara was currently enjoying the man’s mouth. His hands were tangled in the man’s hair and he had pulled the man up onto his lap. Just as the blond thought that things could not get more awkward the woman undid the top half of their kimonos. 

 

The boy blushed and tried to look away but the women wouldn’t let him. The spread out so that he would have to look at one of them. The let their bodies move their breasts on display for all to see. The woman’s nipples hardened in the cool air and the boy could not help but stare. He started to feel a fire stirring inside of him and he didn’t know what to do with it. Then the women broke the spell when the red haired woman started kissing the pale woman. 

 

The brat couldn't take it any more he was done. He got up running from the room diedara’s chuckles following him out. “Ladies, I want one of you and my lovely man to stay. The rest of you, thank you for your service.” Deidara smiled when it was the fiery red head who stayed. Lets get things started shall we.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry you will be getting an extra about deidara and his strippers. I ran out of time to type anymore.   
> They question for this week is should naruto still go by Kuro no Kitsune or should deidara give him another name? If so I am open to suggestions on the name. And yes Madara will come back into play.


	7. Threesome with the Hookers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the break, work got busy. Im on a constant schedule now so I should be able to post updates regularly as long as I don't get writers block. Here is the extra chapter I promised you guys. I changed the skin tone of the male prostitute from tan to pale white everything else is the same. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALL LEMON IF YOU DON’T LIKE DON’T READ, also it is BISEXUAL lemon, this chapter has no story line content enjoy.

Deidara laughed as the blond ran off, and he followed the redhead to the bedroom they would be using for the night. He had probably scarred the brat but it was funny so who really cared. He would buy the boy some dango or something when he was done here. The reached the room and before deidara could even say anything the redheaded woman had her mouth on his. She pulled him to her, her hands undoing his hair tie and tugging on the blond strands. Meanwhile the raven haired male made quick work of their clothing, tossing it all on a chair to be forgotten until morning. The woman paused from the deep kiss she had been giving deidara, “How do you like it, top, bottom, Switch?” She gave him a look that said if he bottomed at all that would be the plan for tonight. 

Deidara laughed, “I switch, The question is can you make me want to? hmm.” The red head gave him a confident smirk before moving all of them to the bed. She made eye contact with her parter before she tangled her tongue with deidara again. The pale raven smiled then began the long foreplay for the night. 

Tan hands moved though the blond locks as the woman tangled tongues with deidara. She pulled every now an then enjoying the moans the man was making from her partners attention. She looked down. The raven currently had his pale hand on the blond’s cock moving them slowly while he bit and sucked on the man’s nipples. She smiled and moved her tan hand down deidara’s chest to his other nipple twisting it lightly before pulling hard. Deidara pulled his mouth away, “Fuck… mhhhh.” His cock leaked precum onto the pale hand that was jerking him off. the woman smirked before pulling hard on deidara’s hair to bring his mouth back to hers. 

Mean while the raven had enough of the blonds nipples he began to lick his way down to the blonds leaking dick, never stopping the hand on it. The raven looked at the precum leaking from it before licking the tip. Deidara moaned into the woman mouth moving his right hand onto the ravens head, and his left to play with the woman’s clit. Deidara slid his tan finger through the red heads slick before bringing them back up to circle and play with the woman’s swollen clit. He smiled when she moaned into the kiss, before his mind went blank when the raven swallowed his dick. 

Tight pink lips met blond hair as the raven blew the blond. He liked ho the man tasted musky and bitter, he worked his throat around deidara wondering when the woman was going to start fingering the man. He got his answer a few seconds later when deidara’s body tighten up and the man moaned, “ Oh fuck… Kami… Bitch oh thats…” he smirked around the cock in his mouth. Reiko really knew her way around a mans ass. He moved his hands one to play with the mans tightening balls the other to tug hard on deidara’s nipples. 

Deidara was in heaven he could barely keep his mind active enough to keep moving his fingers on the red heads clit. He was getting close, the woman started to finger him faster hitting his prostate every time. He pulled his mouth away from hers looking dazed into her green eyes, “Oh kami…gonna cum…shit” Deidara’s mind did not registerer the woman smirk so he did not see it coming when they both stoped right before he came. Deidara growled, “ Why…” The woman answered his question before he could finish.

“We have all night, Sora and I are going to keep you on edge all night until you beg for release.” As soon as she felt the man was far enough away from orgasm, she started moving her wet fingers in and out of his hole, her three fingers stretching it for later. She laid on her side and moved her mouth down to the mans cock it was her turn to take a taste on the man. She licked the dick in front of her moving slowly, her plans would be ruined if she brought him back to the edge to soon. She then took him in her mouth using the hand not playing with his ass to stimulate the part her mouth could not reach. She started a rhythm moving her fingers and her mouth at the same pace. She looked up to see that Sora had put the mans mouth to good use. 

Sora was sitting on the mans chest his head tossed back as he fucked deidara’s mouth. The blond had a mouth made for this, he was giving Sora the perfect combination of suction and tongue. Sora moaned, the blond had decided that Sora’s ass looked lonely, the man had his finger playing with the rim of his ass. Then Sora felt a warm tongue lick his ass, He looked back expecting Reiko, but instead learn that the man had a mouth on his hand. He wanted to be shock or disgusted, But god that tongue felt great. He started fucking deidara’s mouth harder pushing himself into the tight throat as deidara’s tongue started to push into his ass. “Oh god… dei,” Deidara had taken his tongue out and had shoved two fingers in pegging Sora’s prostate on the first try. “Gonna cum… Oh Shit…” After a few thrust Sora came, spilling into the blond’s mouth and onto his lips. 

Deidara smirked up at the raven haired male above him as he licked the rest of the mans cum off of his lips. Reiko had stopped sucking on him while she orgasmed from his tongue on his other hand fucking her pussy. She was still shaking from the after effects. “So… is it my turn now. Or do I have to wait for you to recover.” Deidara posed the challenge to both of them. It was going to be a good night, they were both very compatible with him. Reiko looked at both of the men in front of her giving Sora an unspoken signal before spreading her legs. 

“I’m ready for you. You have to do better than that Deidara. Though I am surprised the girls left that tongue part out. All the other prostitutes talk about your visits.” Deidara moved over to the woman slipping his fingers in her to test her tightness before grabbing his dick and pushing inside. She moaned at the feeling she was still very sensitive from cumming.

“None of the others motivated me before. Guess you are just special, firestorm.” [Deidara sucks at nick names :)] The woman laughed at the stupid nickname before moaning as Deidara started to move. He started slow looking for her G spot, or at least that was the plan. “Oh fuck…Crow.” [ again never let Dei name anything lol] Sora had come up behind him and started pushing his cock into Deidara’s tight ass. 

Sora smiled at the stupid name while working himself into Deidara’s tight ass. When he was all the way in he leaned forward to whisper in the blonds ear.“You have a tight ass Dei, It was worth waiting for you to be distracted by Rieko’s pussy around your dick. How does it feel to know while you’re fucking Rieko you will be fucking yourself on my Dick.” Sora then licked the rim of the ear in from of him moving his way to the Blond’s neck, before sucking and biting hard on his neck.

“Kami…” Deidara thrust his hips forward at the bite and was rewarded with tight heat around his Dick. When Sora released his neck he began moving again pulling out the woman in front of him and onto the man’s cock behind him. It felt so good deidara could even focus anymore, his vision was blurred, and he couldn’t stop what was coming out of his mouth. “Fuck… Your Dick feels good… Ahh Fuck me Harder…” Sora changed the angle of his dick smirking when he hit the Deidara’s prostate. As Deidara started to move faster both Sora and Rieko lost their sense of reality to focused on the pleasure they were feeling from the Blonds thrusts. “So close… Gonna Cum… Fuck.” Diedara started shouting he had been kept on edge for the last 3 hours and now he was so ready to come he couldn't last long. Rieko sent him over the edge when she orgasmed and her pussy clenched around him. Sora didn't last much longer he came inside of deidara a few thrust later. 

Deidara collapsed on the woman in front of him. He would be ready to go again in a bit but for now he needed to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK done all lemon. Hope you enjoyed it. Next update will be an Itachi background chapter (I don't know when it will be up) and I get internet on Tuesday so hopefully that will help me update regularly. 
> 
> Question for this Update is who do you want to see Sasuke with OR Do you think Itachi would have other relationships before meeting Naruto if so Who


End file.
